Today's technological advances provide consumers with enhanced ways to communicate with their families and friends, especially when they are separated by great distances. Various apps, like Skype® and Facetime®, allow users to see the faces of the other parties on a small display screen during conversations. Unfortunately, such an experience does not fully substitute for face to face contact, because the other party's image is so small. What is needed is a video chat system wherein a user is able to watch full-sized images of the other parties as well as to capture pictures and videos during these conversations so they may be replayed again and again. Such an invention would allow family members in distant cities, states and countries to feel closer to their loved ones. What is needed therefore is a video chat device wherein a full-size rendering of the other participant is displayed on a “smart mirror.”
Attempts have been made, although unsuccessfully, to solve this problem. One illustrative attempt may be seen with respect to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0205425, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, which generally discloses a projector adapted for use with a webcam. While this disclosure does provide for a video chat using a larger image, its reliance on projector technology makes it incompatible with some video chat needs.
Another attempt to meet this need may be seen with respect to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0301559, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, which generally discloses a windshield for mating a mobile phone with an auxiliary display. While this disclosure does generally provide for a larger video chat, it fails to provide for a smart mirror.
As may be seen, various attempts have been made to solve the problems which may be found in the related art but have been unsuccessful. A need exists for a new video chat system and device that provides full-size renderings of at least one participant to avoid the challenges and problems with the prior art.